vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sindel
|-|Edenian= |-|Revenant= Summary Sindel is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat 3 with a very important role in the storyline. She can also be seen on the side of the MK3 arcade cabinet. In spite of her gloomy, gothic appearance, Sindel is benevolent in nature. She rules the realm of Edenia alongside her daughter, Princess Kitana. Sindel's power appears to be more one of an inner, ethereal nature in more than one way. She is a distinctly older and mature character, with flowing grey hair and a regal attitude befitting of her role as Queen of Edenia. She has a natural affinity with aerial magic, as evidenced by her ability to levitate and manipulate sonic waves. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, creator Ed Boon describes Sindel as a challenging character in more ways than one. Although, Sindel is not one of the main characters in the series, she was involved in a big part of the game. This had to do with the fact that her rule over Edenia was a target to many other rulers like Shao Kahn, Shinnok, and Onaga. Sindel was one of the few evil characters to turn good in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C '''| '''Low 7-C Name: Sindel Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Queen of Edenia | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, expert martial artist, skilled in using her spear, immortality (Type 1), knowledgeable of magic, can manipulate sound waves, has an elastic weave, Flight | Immortality (Types 1 and 7) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Defeated Johnny, Sonya, Kitana, Jade, Jax, Stryker, Nightwolf, and Cyber Sub-Zero single handedly in MK9) | Small Town level (Nearly killed Fujin during Shinnok's invasion of Earthrealm MKX) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class TJ Durability: Small Town level (Required Nightwolf to sacrifice himself to kill her) | Small Town level (Immortality makes her hard to kill) Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least several meters Standard Equipment: Her Kwan Dao Intelligence: Genius; queen ruler of the realm of Edenia, shouldn't be hard to figure out what this covers, especially when you consider her age; skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Banshee Scream / Yell:' One of her most well-known signature moves. She screams at super high volume, and it stuns the opponent, giving her a free hit. *'''-Scream:' The range has been increased and the duration of the stun is extended, as well as causing a high-pitched ringing noise. '-Levitate:' Sindel uses her flying abilities to float in mid-air. '-Star Screamer:' Sindel fires a purple fireball at the opponent. She can do this while floating in the air as well. She can also fire a lower version of this projectile from a crouching position. *'-Power Fireball / Low Fire:' The fireball produced is stronger and knocks the opponent down. '-Double Star Screamer:' Sindel could fire two fireballs from her mouth. '-Sliding Foot Grab:' Sindel slides towards the opponent. If she connects, she grabs onto the opponent's feet, causing them to wobble, then brings her own feet over to kick the opponent in the head. '-Hair Whip:' Used as her grab move in previous incarnations, Sindel wraps her opponent in her hair and sends them flying to the other side of the arena. *'-Hair Toss:' Sindel will slam the opponent multiple times before releasing them. '-Step Up:' Sindel performs a gymnastic front walkover, kicking the opponent. If the move connects, she follows it up with a backward aerial cartwheel which kicks the opponent upward. *'-Step Over:' Instead of hitting the opponent with a cartwheel, Sindel cartwheels over the opponent and then kicks them away. '-Queen B:' Sindel grabs her opponent's leg with her hair, then she kicks her opponent in the groin, then she brings her elbow down on their knee, breaking it and uses her Banshee Scream to send her opponent flying in front of her. '''Key: Edenian '| Revenant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Spear Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Undeads Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7